


Ezequiel

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Zeke responde una carta a Eren y le cuenta sobre un día importante que pasó con su padre.





	Ezequiel

Recibí tu más reciente carta estimado hermano, ahora que la guerra está próxima quería compartir contigo un recuerdo muy importante, que parece todavía no has visto en los recuerdos de nuestro padre.

Como ya lo sabés Eren, perdí a nuestro padre a los siete años, e igual que todo el mundo es muy difícil recordar para mí los primeros años de mi vida.

A los 5 años fui inscripto en el programa guerrero, por lo que no vi muchas veces a nuestro padre en esos últimos dos años.  
Pero hay una tarde que no voy a olvidar nunca.  
Fue a mis 5 años, el día anterior a mi reclutamiento.

Nuestro padre me habló mucho desde mi más temprana infancia sobre nuestro pueblo, lo que hacía única a nuestra raza, nuestra historia, y cual era mi misión en todo esto.  
El día anterior a mi reclutamiento nuestro padre me llevó a un viejo sitio que yo conocía muy bien porque los reavivadores de Eldia nos reuníamos ahí una vez por semana.

Nuestro padre le decía "La Capilla" era una construcción subterránea que databa de la época de las guerras de clanes entre familias nobles eldianas.  
Padre revisó la biblioteca del lugar, moviendo con cuidado tomos incunables.  
De ahí sacó un viejo rollo y dijo.

-Este antiguo pergamino está escrito en eldiano, una lengua muerta que yo nada mas se interpretar, son los vaticinios del profeta Abadás, antiguo portador del titan bestia.  
Sus profecías sobre la caída de Marley a causa de la bendición del Señor a favor nuestro, su pueblo elegido que tenemos a Ymir por madre.

Padre se sentó y empezó a leer en voz alta el contenido del rollo Abadás.

-"Así dice el Señor acerca de Marley.

No tendréis piedra debajo de dónde ocultaros, porque traigo ruina para Marley, próximo es el tiempo de vuestro castigo.

Porque entre vosotros hay iniquidad, hay perros que dicen ser eldianos pero no lo son, son jueces carentes de ciencia que alzan el martillo contra la cerviz del inocente.

He aquí que observo tu impiedad, tan arrogante eres, tan orgulloso eres, que tu corazón te ha engañado, porque arrasaste pueblos enteros igual que la langosta, y dices en tu corazón.

"¿Quién como yo? ¿quién detendrá mi avance? yo que he sometido incontables naciones, yo soy el juez de este mundo, a los cielos subiré y sobre las estrellas pondré mi trono".

Pero Yo te respondo, si te elevares a las alturas, Yo te derribaría hacia el pozo más profundo.

Si te enfrentarán hombres ¡qué suerte tendrías! pero te enfrentas a Mí.

Por tanto, he aquí que haré venir contra ti extranjeros, los más feroces de entre las naciones, que desenvainarán sus espadas contra ti, y profanarán tu gloria.

Tus aliados te abandonarán y tus amigos, en tu contra se levantarán.  
Todas las naciones marcharán sobre ti, y desaparecerás, como si nunca hubiéseis sido.

Esto pasará cuando de entre los hijos de Ymir levantaré un bravo joven que dirá.

"Levantaos, avanzad conmigo y nuestro opresor caerá, luchad, si no luchais nunca, nunca ganareis".

Este hombre os acosara cuál cazador al venado, se lanzará sobre vosotros y al estruendo de su caída temblará la tierra y los gritos se oirán hasta los confines del mundo.

Os enviaré a la destrucción misma que caminará entre vosotros, el fuego os abrazara como un nuevo sol en medio de la noche.

Y he aquí que como águilas subirán vuestros enemigos, volarán y extenderán sus alas contra vosotros y los guerreros de Marley desearán nunca haber nacido.

Esto pasará por tus crímenes que cometiste contra los hijos de Ymir, tu propia iniquidad caerá sobre ti.

Yo destruiré la casa de Marley, nada quedará, su raza desaparecerá, sean sus pequeñuelos aplastados contra las rocas.

Sean las tierras de Marley repartidas entre los hijos de Ymir y los hijos de Ymir recuperarán sus posesiones.

Y así se cumplirá mi voluntad".

Entonces padre se volvió hacía mí y dijo.

-Tú eres el joven que el profeta Abadás vio en su visión, fuiste apartado desde antes de tu nacimiento para cumplir este designio.  
Eres el instrumento divino que traerá el castigo a nuestros enemigos.

Siempre dudé, pero ahora se que padre se equivoca Eren, porque ese joven debes ser tú.

¡El santo cazador eres tú!


End file.
